I Killed Barbie!
by lilWolvie
Summary: Ok this is a silly INTER-FIC I decided to put up. **IMPORTANT NOTICE**!! Mutants running wild around the mansion, and other non-mutants too! Someone killed Barbie and tons of insane-ness! PLEASE! R+R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, never have, never will and for this reason I am sad. :( Pity me I am X-Men deprived. lol  
PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING: ok here goes, this is my 10th fic. (yeah me) and so I have decided to have a little fun with it. :) This is a silly inter-fic for thoses of you who are brave enough to join. Your character does not have to be a mutant, nor an x-man. I will choose a few characters to be in this, depending on how many people send me reviews.  
  
HERE ARE THE REQUIREMENTS:  
character name(s):  
  
age:  
  
description:  
  
Personality:  
  
(background not necessary for this silly fic, but if u want to, go ahead.)  
  
Powers: (if character not a mutant, leave blank..duh!)  
  
good friends with: ? (can be anyone already on the show)  
  
Warning: this is going to be a silly pointless fic, so if you don't want your character being made a fool of like everyone else, than don't sign up. Oh yeah, and I need atleast one villian.  
  
A/N: k! thanx everyone who signs up! Will post characters when I get enough! okies!   
  
MY CHARACTER:   
name(s): Carla/Rebel (this character is in a fic of mine called 'Rebel' so if u want to no more 'bout her, than check it out! :)  
  
  
Description: Dark brown curly hair cut very short, grey eyes, about 5'4 and average weight, about 118 lbs, usually wears baggy clothes, army pants and a t-shirt.  
  
Personality: Kinda a loner, can be a clown at times although she does have a temper.  
  
powers: natural adamantium claws in both hands, healing only in hands, enhanced senses and can crawl on walls and such. (think Spider man)  
  
Good friends with: Logan, he is like her big bro.  
  
A/N: k, well that's it 4 now! byeeess! *BAMF* 


	2. Characters List!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, never have, never will and for this reason I am sad. :( Pity me I am X-Men deprived. lol! I do not own any of the following characters either, these are compliments of the reviewers. :)  
Authors Note: Here is going to be the list of characters I have chosen. Oh who am I kidding, I chose all of them! hehe, anyway, I will not be excepting any more characters from this point on! thank you.  
Summary: Mutants running wild around the mansion, and other non-mutants too! Someone killed Barbie and there is tons of insane-ness.  
  
Characters: (if u wanna know all details, than read the reviews)  
1.Breeze 'Bre' Johnsen  
codename: Eclipse   
  
2.Natsume Himitsu (Nat/Natty) codename : Genki (Energy)   
  
3.Avery Angel   
4.Amelia Crimson   
  
5.Alexandra Connelly   
  
6.Darryl//Damien and Dania/The Warped One (these 2 kinda go 2gether)  
  
7.Roxie Clay   
  
8.Diego Tereves   
  
9.Lyekka   
10.Doyle Durrell   
  
A/N: well there are the characters! :) will post beginning of story ASAP! hope everyone is happy! 


	3. *KABOOM!*

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, never have, never will and for this reason I am sad. :( Pity me I am X-Men deprived. lol! I do not own any of the following characters either, these are compliments of the reviewers. :)  
Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long ta post, I've been working 2 stories at once here. Oh and don't worry the other characters will be showing up in future chapters, i couldn't put them all in at once.   
Summary: Mutants running wild around the mansion, and other non-mutants too! Someone killed Barbie and there is tons of insane-ness.  
  
  
"I Killed Barbie!"  
  
  
"I did it!! I finally did it!!! Mwahahaha!" Rebel ran through the mansion screaming.  
  
"Did what Squirt??" Logan asked, staring at the girl running a muck throughout the house.  
  
Rebel stopped and smiled ear to ear. "I finally killed Barbie!!! She's dead! Dead I tell you!!"  
  
"What are ya talkin' about?? That plastic doll thing?" Logan questioned, slightly confused.  
  
Rebel sighed. "NO! Barbie is real! She is a life-sized plastic person and I finally killed her!! See, I even sliced her head off!!" Rebel proudly yelled, holding up the neatly sliced plastic head of Barbie.  
  
Logan glared at it. "Oh, that bitch?! She's finally dead?! Well that's good news!"  
  
All of a sudden the plastic head spun around in Rebel's hand and glared at her. "Put me down you bitch!" Barbie's head yelled.  
  
Rebel jumped slightly and stared at the severed head. "Who you callin' a bitch?! You evil slut of the cosmos!!"  
  
Logan watched Rebel argue with Barbie for a while. "Throw it here Squirt, I'm gettin' sick of all that yappin' comin' outta her mouth!"  
  
Rebel smiled sneakily at Barbie and then tossed the head to Logan.   
  
Logan popped his claws with a sharp *SNIKT!* and sliced the head in mid-air.  
  
He and Rebel smiled triumphantly and walked away, leaving the plastic pieces on the floor.  
  
Minutes later Evan walked in the door with a small boy, about 15 with blond hair and brown eyes. Rebel saw Evan with the boy and walked over to them. "Hey Evan, who's yer friend?"  
  
The boy bowed in a jokingly manner and smiled. "The name's Doyle, Doyle Durrell."  
  
Rebel smiled. "Well hello Doyle, my name's Carla, but you can call me Rebel, everyone else does."  
  
Evan watched rolling his eyes. He grabbed Doyle by the arm and dragged him away. "C'mon Doyle, you can flirt later, we gotta meet Bobby remember??"  
  
Doyle smiled. "Oh right! C-ya Rebel!" He followed Evan to his room, glaring at the shredded plastic pieces on the floor.  
  
Rebel was waiting for Tabitha to show up with her friends Damien, Dania and Lyekka. She was planning on having some fun today since the Prof. and Scott the usual stiffs weren't around. Ororo and Hank had gone out somewhere, probably some museum, and the only adult around was Logan. He would let them have some fun, but it may take a bit of begging and some unrefusable puppy dog eyes.   
  
The doorbell rang and when Rebel opened it Tabitha was standing there with Lyekka, a pretty tall girl with green eyes and light brown hair, Dania or The Warped One as they liked to call her, a 17 year old with long auburn hair in a ponytail with a few black streaks, and her twin brother Damien, a muscular boy about 6'5 with long auburn hair in a tail and a small goatee.  
  
"Hey Rebel!" Tabby greeted. "Ya ready to have some fun?!!"  
  
Rebel smiled and nodded towards Lyekka, Dania and Damien. They came inside and Rebel dragged them into the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile Evan, Bobby and Doyle were outside at the pool. Bobby was making a gigantic ice slide and they were sliding all over the place, laughing and shouting. Doyle was flying off the ice ramp doing flips and other impressive manuvuers and landing perfectly on the other side. Bobby had made an icicle and was fencing with Evan, using one of his spikes.  
  
Rebel grabbed ahold of Rogue and Kitty and the three along with Tabitha, Lyekka and Damien and Dania, and went for a walk.  
  
While they were walking they noticed a bright green light down the street. "Whoa! Like what the hell is that?" Kitty exclaimed. "I bet it's a mutant!"  
  
Lyekka rolled her eyes. "Ya think Einstein?!!"  
  
Kitty was about to say something back.  
  
Damien stepped infront of her. "Ok girls let's not have a cat fight over this now. Although, that would be interesting."  
  
Kitty made a face at him. "You jerk!"  
  
Damien just smiled. "You know it!"  
  
Rebel started moving toward the green light and the others quickly followed, also anxious to find out who was doing that.  
  
When they got close enough they noticed Blob and Toad with another boy. The boy was tall with tanned skin and spiky, dirty blond hair. This was definetly the one making the green sphere.  
  
Blob noticed everyone walking towards them. "Hey Tabitha, what are you doing with these X-Geeks??"  
  
Tabitha tossed one her firecrackers at him that made him jump. "Hey Freddy, they're my friends so shut your trap! Speaking of friends,...who's this guy."  
  
The boy stopped making his green shield. "Hi I'm Diego."  
  
Rogue looked at him. "Ya know, ya'll shouldn't be usin' yer powers out in the open like this."  
  
Diego just shrugged his shoulders.   
  
Rebel looked around at everyone. They all seemed pretty bored. "Hey guys! I got an idea!!"  
  
Damien looked at her and so did Dania. They were using there telepathy to find out about her idea. Dania spoke up. "You gotta be kiddin' me? Are you serious?"  
  
Rebel glared at her. "Hey! Don't be readin' my mind!"  
  
Dania smiled. "Whoops?" She said smirking.  
  
"Okay, for all of those who didn't read my mind," Rebel turned towards Dania and Damien. "I thought we could ya know, crush some stuff in the street! It'll be fun, c'mon!"  
  
Everyone looked at her oddly. Rogue spoke up, "Nah, ah think ah'll pass."  
  
"Yeah, like me too." Replied Kitty.  
  
Diego's face lit up. "Let's do it! It sounds like fun!"  
  
Rebel smiled. Tabitha grinned. "Alright! Count me in!"  
  
Blob and Toad nodded, it's not like they had anything better to do anyway.  
  
Lyekka, Damien and Dania looked at eachother. "We'll pass."   
  
Rebel walked with Toad, Blob, Tabby and Diego as the others walked away. They went off and grabbed some things to put in the street. When they met they all held out their hands holding various things like old cheap McDonalds toys and plastic bottles.   
  
Tabitha grinned. "Hey, how 'bout I put a little firecracker in one of the bottles?"  
  
Diego jumped up. "Yeah, yeah that'll be cool! When a car runs over it,...BOOM!" He shouted.  
  
Toad lashed out his tongue, grabbing a plastic bottle. "Here, use this one yo." He tossed the bottle to Tabby.   
  
She stuck her mini bomb inside and tossed it into the street. They saw a truck coming and jumped behind a parked car. When the truck hit the bottle there was a loud *KABOOM!* and the truck swerved before continuing down the road.   
  
They all laughed and shouted cheers, then set up to do it again. After they had crushed nearly everything they'd brought, they headed towards the mansion.   
  
Aothor's Note: well there's the first chp! hope ya'll like what I did with yer characters, the ones I've used so far anyway. Don't worry, the other peoples will be in ASAP! sry for the wait! *BAMF* 


	4. Was that Spider-Man???

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, never have, never will and for this reason I am sad. :( Pity me I am X-Men deprived. lol! I do not own any of the following characters either, these are compliments of the reviewers. :)  
Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long ta post, I've been working 2 stories at once here. Oh and don't worry the other characters will be showing up in future chapters, i couldn't put them all in at once.   
Summary: Mutants running wild around the mansion, and other non-mutants too! Someone killed Barbie and there is tons of insane-ness.  
  
  
"I Killed Barbie!" chp2  
  
  
When Rebel and the others reached the mansion, Bobby, Evan and Doyle were still hanging around the pool making ice slides and what-not, making total fools of themselves.   
  
Inside, The Warped One and Damien took off to poke some fun at Kurt for flirting with Kitty. They had sneakily been reading his mind and knew exactly where to find him and what he was up to. They found Kurt gushing over Kitty and peering in her room to watch her chat with Rogue. Dania winked at Damien and whispered, "Stay here, I'll be right back."   
  
Damien stood in the hallway keeping an eye on Kurt as Dania crept closer to him. All of a sudden, "Boo!!" Dania screamed and Kurt yelped, *bamfing* away by reflex. He suddenly found himself in Kitty and Rogue's room, right in the middle of their conversation.  
  
Rogue threw a pillow at him. "Kurt! What the hell do ya think yer doin'?!"  
  
Kurt began to blush a shade of purple as he glared through the crack in the door where Dania and Damien were rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. "I vas uhhh....I sneezed and accidently 'ported myself here?"  
  
Kitty looked at him, unable to hide a slight smile. "Whatever, just go okay, we were like totally in the middle of a conversation here?!"  
  
Kurt smiled. "Ya, sorry Kitty."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and Kurt 'ported out of the room. Then she and Kitty continued their talk about school, boys and other teenage things that Rogue wasn't too interested in.  
  
Out in the hall Damien and Dania were sitting on the floor leaning back to back so they didn't fall over because they were laughing so hard. Lyekka was walking through the hall when she saw them. She cocked her head to the side and stared at them. "What the hell's so funny?"  
  
Damien stood up, pulling Dania up with him. "Oh man, you should've seen it, Kurt was drooling over Kitty at the door and-" He still couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Dania finshed for him, barely containing the laughter herself. "And I snuck up behind him, scaring him so bad he ended up 'porting himself in Kitty and Rogue's room!"  
  
Lyekka wasn't very amused, but it did sound a little funny. "Guess ya had ta be there then. Anyways, have you guys seen Tabby??"  
  
They shook their heads. Lyekka put her hands on her hips. "Oh well, ya know what though? I did wanna check out that way cool computer in the danger room thing!" With that said she walked off down the hall to find the computer.  
  
Diego was hanging around the kitchen with a girl who had strawberry blonde hair hanging down in no particular style. She was rather short and had cool blue-grey eyes. They were rumaging through the cabinets looking for something they could have a little fun with. In the middle of their rumaging Wolverine strolled in and stopped dead in his tracks staring at them. "Who the hell are you?" He asked in his usual gruff voice.  
  
Diego jumped back immediately putting up his green force field in defense. He dropped his sphere as soon as he saw Logan. "Oh, uhh hi! I'm Diego, a friend of Todd and I uhh..just met Rebel and Kitty and Rogue."  
  
Logan just glared at him. "So what're ya doin'??"  
  
The girl with Diego spoke up. "Oh, They said we could ummm..head in the kitchen and get a snack."   
  
"And who are you??" Logan asked curiously.  
  
"I'm Roxie, I'm a new student, sorta and I just met the others a few minutes ago."  
  
Logan nodded. "Ok, whatever, just don't break anythin'." Logan was staring out the window and thought he saw what looked like Spider-Man flying by the window?? "Did you just see-??"  
  
Roxie was looking out the window too. "See what?" She said mischeivously.   
  
Logan shook his head. "Uhh..never mind." He walked away utterly and completely confused.  
  
Roxie started laughing as soon as he left. Diego was just staring at her in disbelief. "What the hell did you just do??"  
  
She smiled proudly. "I can create images of all kinds that people will think are real. I just made it look like Spider-Man went swinging past the window so that guy would go away."  
  
Diego's mouth was hanging wide open. "Whoa, cool!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lyekka aimlessy wandered the halls of the mansion looking for the danger room. She stumbled into a girl about 4'11, with dark brown hair that jaggedly fell just below her ears. She had on square glasses and was wearing worn blue jeans with ripped knees and decorated safety pins holding them together. Lyekka stopped in her tracks at the site of this new girl whom she hadn't seen around before. "Hey!"  
  
The girl turned around quickly and looked at Lyekka. "Hi? Who are you?"  
  
Lyekka smiled and walked toward the girl. "I'm Lyekka. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Alexandra, you can call me Alex though. I'm a friend of Pietro's. Do you know him?"  
  
Lyekka stopped to think for a moment, knowing she had seen the girls face before. "Yeah, I know him, he goes to Bayville and hangs around with Todd and the other guys." She paused for a moment. "Hey! I know you! You go to Bayville too, don't you?"  
  
Alex smiled, "Yeah, I think you're in my computer class."  
  
"Yep that's it! Duh?! How stupid can I be? What are you doin' here?"  
  
"Just hangin' out really." Alex replied. "I was asked to come here to talk to the Professor about gettin' training or something. I'm a mutant."  
  
"Cool! Me too!" Lyekka stopped. "But the guy, Professor X, someone told me he's not here. That's why alot of us are hangin' around cuz we kinda wanted to have a little party. You should stay, ya like computers?"  
  
Alex grinned. "Yeah, I'm a total computer wiz!"  
  
Lyekka smiled back. "That's awesome! My power is that I can break into any kinda of computer and stuff!"  
  
Alex looked at Lyekka and the big metal door they were standing in front of. "That's cool. Hey, ya think you could break into that computer they got here??"  
  
Lyekka sighed. "Yeah, if I could find it!"  
  
Alex's grin got wider. "It's right here, in this room!" She pointed to the metal door.  
  
"How are we supposed to get in??"  
  
Alex faced the door and outstretched her hands. She cleared her mind and focused all of her energy and concentration into her powers. All of a sudden an energy blast that looked like it came from her entire body, went directly towards the large metal door, easily blasting it off it's hinges. "Hey it worked!" She smiled. "Let's go in!"  
  
Lyekka's jaw dropped as she stared at the big hole in the wall where the door was. "Whoooaaaa! That was sooooo cool!"  
  
Alex called her from inside. "Hey! You comin'!?"  
  
Lyekka snapped out of her daze. "Yeah, let's get crackin'!" She cracked her knuckles and headed inside to the computer.   
  
  
Author's Note: ok this chp was not very long but i had ta post soon, it's been awhile. Again sorry for the delay, I've been working a few stories at once, i gotta remind myself not to do that again! PLease Review, since i have so many stories goin' at once now i might drop this one if i don't get enough reviews. I added two more peoples this time and if the reviews come i'll add the other people and when they are all there it will get a lot crazier. thank you all who submitted characters and the reviewers! *BAMF* 


	5. NOTICE

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, never have, never will and for this reason I am sad. :( Pity me I am X-Men deprived. lol! I do not own any of the following characters either, these are compliments of the reviewers. :)  
Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long ta post, I've been working 2 stories at once here. Oh and don't worry the other characters will be showing up in future chapters, i couldn't put them all in at once.   
Summary: Mutants running wild around the mansion, and other non-mutants too! Someone killed Barbie and there is tons of insane-ness.  
  
  
"I Killed Barbie!" **NOTICE**  
  
  
A/N: okay, i sorta have some good news and some bad news. I'll give ya the bad news first so u'll be happpier about the bad news after. Umm...ok *takes deep breath* here goes; The bad news is that I'm really really really sorry, (please don't hate me!!) but i have decided not to add the rest of the characters, again really really extremely sorry, BUT the good news is that I am going to continue the story but i need yer help here.   
  
THE PLAN: I need ya'll ta take a look at the last chapter and make about a paragraph long opening for the new chapter. Just send it in the review along with yer email address and I am gonna pick which one i think is best and use it for the next chap, sorta like a round robin type thing. Don't worry whoever persons paragraph i choose, you will get credit. I will need yer help for some of the next chap. and email you. If this works out, each new chap. i will pick the best paragraph that i get and do the same thing with that person. But PLEASE reviewers, for this to work i need your HELP! And also if you send me a paragraph please do not add any more characters and I am really sorry to those of you whose character i didn't add.   
  
Requirements: Please keep the rating the same as it is and make sure it is funny! Hilarous and completely random-ness of plot is expected. Have fun and make it crazy!!! Please keep paragraphs not too long and if i use yours u will be welcome to add more to it if you want and if i think it's necessary.   
  
THANK YOU ALL! can't wait ta hear what u guys come up with!!!  
  
  
~LilWolvie *BAMF* 


End file.
